Out
by Bandbabe
Summary: In his first week at a new job, Adam walks an awkward line as he struggles to stay true to who he is. – *Far future fic!*; Adam-centric; Fiona/Adam pairing. *Complete*
1. Day One

"Out"

Summary: In his first week at a new job, Adam walks an awkward line as he struggles to stay true to who he is. – *Far future fic!*; Adam-centric; Fiona/Adam pairing.

Author's Note: Welcome to my _first_ multi-chapter Far Future Fic! **This story is part of the Fadam timeline series.** The last one that's set during high school is "Name", which takes place in December of Adam's Senior year at Degrassi. This story takes place FIVE years later! Adam is 22 and Fiona is 24 years old!

It mostly focuses on Adam, but there are plenty of Fadam scenes throughout!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi. (I'm not even Canadian!)

* * *

><p>1-<p>

Fiona Coyne Torres leaned in for another kiss. Her husband softly chuckled before kissing her back. He softly caressed her lower back as they pulled away. She smiled. It felt good to be in his arms. She was happy he was home. She knew today was a big day for him.

"You really missed me, huh?" Adam grinned. He could get used to this kind of homecoming.

Fiona lightly traced his collar. "What do you think?" she teased.

Today was Adam's first day at work. He and Fiona finally returned to New York in December, following a long post-wedding trip. After celebrating the holidays with family, they turned their attention to looking for work. Within a couple weeks Fiona landed an entry-level position for a top designer. It took Adam longer to find a position in his field.

He playfully shrugged and Fiona laughed. They walked over to the living room couch. Fiona, who had gotten home before him, had already pour drinks for them. Adam smiled at her appreciatively as he picked up the glasses from the coffee table in front of them.

"So how was your first day?" Fiona asked after they had taken a few sips of wine.

"Pretty good. There was lots of paperwork so I really didn't do much. I had lunch with some co-workers, which was nice," he told her.

"That's good," she smiled. "What are they like?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean are they all comic book nerds?"

"Well of course they're nerds," she responded in jest. "I just wanted to know if you were the baby of the group."

"Har har," he said. He brought his lips to hers in a quick kiss. "You're cute, you know that?"

She giggled as she nodded.

"Anyway, I think I'm the youngest full-time employee. Everyone else is in their mid-twenties to thirties," he answered. "But I'm older than the interns!"

The two of them laughed.

Fiona looked at him with a mischievous grin. "So what's the temperature like in the office? Are you out yet?"

He laughed. "Sure, I yelled 'I'm transgender' at the top of my lungs from my cube on the first day!" he said in jest.

They had conversations about this before. Adam was out to everyone in his life and he wasn't about to go back in the closet for work. He decided he would bring it up naturally through conversation, which was the way he usually revealed his status to new people he met.

Done with his drink, he placed his glass on the table. He then leaned back on the couch and wrapped an arm around her. "Whatever happens, happens."

Fiona leaned into his embrace. She hoped it would go okay.

-oOo-

The next morning Fiona awoke with a smile on her face. Last night had been pretty great. They went out to dinner at an upscale Italian restaurant. The food was delicious and it was the perfect place to celebrate reaching a new stage in their lives. They were both working adults. In the past seven months they finished their degrees, got married, went on an extended honeymoon, and moved into their first home. They were finally living their future, together.

Adam squinted in the morning light. "Morning princess," he said in a sleepy voice. Fiona lightly chuckled and it was the best reward he could ever dream of.

She reached over and placed a gentle kiss his lips. "Morning." She looked into his eyes and grinned. "It's time to go to work."

Adam groaned and looked at the clock. "Yeah."

She gave him a teasing grin. "Welcome to my world!" For the past two weeks she had to get up at 6:30AM every morning. Most mornings he got up too and made her breakfast. It was lovely spending time with him before she had to leave, but she was acutely aware he was able to head back into the room and sleep. Not this time though.

"Or, we can lay here a bit longer," he suggested slightly hopeful.

She looked at him. "Then we won't have time to each take a shower," she pointed out.

He grinned at her and raised his eyebrows. "Exactly."

She slowly smiled. "Hmm, I like the way you think Mr. Torres."

"I just want the best for my darling wife," he said lightly and pulled her towards him.

-oOo-

"Mr. Torres. You came back for another day," Jack Reuben teased. He was Adam's supervisor. He was a youthful looking man in his mid-thirties. He reminded Adam of many frat boys he had known.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me _that_ easily," Adam fired back.

"Duly noted. I'll have to send more grunt work your way!" Jack laughed.

Adam smiled.

"So yesterday Freddie set you up on your computer. This morning you'll be working closely with Rose. She's going to run through your responsibilities this week with the marketing material on the site," Jack said getting down to business.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hmm… I think I will double post since this one is a little chapter is a bit short…


	2. Day Two

"Out" – Part 2

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Okay, here's the next part. Thanks for the reviews Littlerock and green-chan!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi. (I'm not even Canadian!)

* * *

><p>2-<p>

Brandon Ashfield looked at Adam and shook his head. He was 29 years old and marriage was the last thing on his mind. He could help but feel sorry for the kid. "Dude, you're in the greatest city in the world with some of the most beautiful women in the planet and you take yourself off the market fresh out of school?"

Adam smirked. "Clearly you haven't seen my wife."

He laughed along with everyone else sitting at the table.

The topic of relationships had come up again and Brandon noted his disbelief that Adam, who was youngest guy at the table, was already married. Adam had mentioned his wife yesterday, but apparently Brandon still couldn't wrap his head around it.

"It's not that uncommon for people to get married after college," Katie Williams told him. She was a petite woman with long brown hair. "Back in my hometown most people get married right out of high school."

Eric Jennings nodded as he adjusted his black framed glasses. "Same here. It's only in New York that people think it's insane to get married before 30." He was 27 and though he wasn't married yet, he had a long term girlfriend.

"How long have you and your wife been together?" Shelley Kingsley asked before taking a bite of her chicken salad wrap. She was 34 and had been married for 3 years.

"Her name is Fiona. We got married last July, but next month it'll be a total of 7 years together," Adam revealed. When he did the math in his head it still amazed him. He had a birthday coming in March. He was turning 23 years old and he started dating Fiona just before his 16th birthday.

"Wow!"

"Whoa!"

Adam chuckled at the reactions.

"What, did you start dating when you were a zygote?" John Hutton teased. He and his wife had been together for 11 years. Still he had several long term relationships and was in his late twenties before meeting her!

"I think it's sweet," Katie said. She was a hopeless romantic. She had yet to meet her prince charming, but the current guy she was dating was okay for now.

"Thanks," Adam told her. "She's the one for me. I don't want to be with anyone else. When you know, you know."

"Aww!" all the women at the table said.

Brandon shook his head. "Fine, I have nothing negative to say!" he relented. The conviction in Adam's voice made even him sentimental. He wasn't ready to settle down, but there was something about the certainty of knowing you've found the right person that struck a chord in him.

Again, everyone laughed.

John smiled as he checked in watch. "It's that time, folks!"

They got up and made their way to the garbage. They had gone to different places and brought their food back to the break room, where there were several lunch tables for this purpose.

Adam walked with Eric, Katie, John, and Shelley since they were headed in the same direction. When they got to the main corridor, just before the row of cubicles, they abruptly stopped.

"What's going on?" Adam asked confused.

Katie turned to him. "The CEO is walking the floor with high level potential clients."

"Oh," he responded, still lost.

"That means we have to be on our best behavior because the boss man is trying to impress and close the deal," John said bluntly.

Adam nodded. "Thanks, dude."

"Anytime, bro," John chuckled.

Shelley playfully rolled her eyes at their exchange. "So much testosterone," she quipped.

They watched as the head of their company, along with a few division leaders, walked with four businessmen in suits. One looked vaguely familiar to Adam. He was wearing an expensive tailor made Italian suit and had short gray hair. The man glanced around and did a double take when he spotted Adam.

"Adam!"

His co-workers turned to look at him, perplexed.

"Mr. Bennington," he said politely and walked over. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise Mr. Torres," Rupert Bennington grinned as they shook hands. "I saw Nolan a few days ago and he mentioned you were starting here. However, this place is so huge I didn't think I'd run into you!"

Katie raised an eyebrow. Mr. Bennington was a billionaire and founder of a successful technology company. He was a legend in his own time. She was surprised that he and Adam knew each other.

"I haven't seen you and Fiona since New Year's in Martha's Vineyard. How is married life treating you?" Mr. Bennington asked.

Adam smiled at the mention of his wife's name. "Very well, sir."

"That's good to hear!" the older man said happily. "You must extend my congratulations to Fiona on her new job as well."

Adam nodded. "I will."

Mr. Bennington turned to his associates and Adam's bosses. "Pardon, our side conversation. Gentlemen, this is Adam Torres. I've known his father-in-law for ages," he introduced him.

The CEO, Donald Carmichael, turned to Adam and shook his hand. "Welcome aboard," he grinned.

"Thank you, sir," Adam replied. He had been working here for a day and a half, and already he was chatting with the CEO of his company, Mr. Carmichael. It was a surprising turn of events, but stranger things had happened to him since he moved to New York and became part of Fiona's world.

The CEO turned back to the group. "Adam is a new hire and I can tell because I never forget a face," he deadpanned. They laughed.

"I've known him for several years. He's a bright, stand up guy with a strong work ethic. My only complaint is that he chose to go into media over technology," Mr. Bennington zinged good-naturedly.

"Your loss, our gain," Mr. Carmichael countered with a grin.

Mr. Bennington chuckled. He turned to Adam. "Well, we've held you up long enough. Please give Fiona my best."

"Absolutely, and please send Katherine my regards," Adam responded.

Mr. Bennington nodded. "Certainly. She really enjoyed the _Pastelillo_ recipe you sent. In her note she said she made it twice, but it's been more than that."

The two of them laughed.

"And you?" Adam inquired.

The older man shrugged. "I'm not a foodie. I just eat what tastes good… So of course I helped her finish them!"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww :D

**Reviews = Awesome!**


	3. Day Three

"Out" – Part 3

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Okay, here's the next part. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi. (I'm not even Canadian!)

* * *

><p>3-<p>

The next day he and Eric grabbed a sandwich from a nearby deli. He felt good because he was finally starting to get the swing of things at this new job. The two of them chatted about a recent video game Eric had reviewed. Eric wrote articles on gaming for their website. When they got back upstairs they parted ways.

"I'll meet you in the caf," Adam told him as he walked back to his cube. He placed his lunch on his desk and briskly walked to the bathroom. It was empty. He had to go pretty bad so he walked over to the urinal. It had been just over a year since he had his final surgery, a metoidioplasty, but he still used the stalls quite regularly.

One thing he had discovered in the past year was how often guys took a peek at others while using the urinals! He found it intrusive and it was awkward when guys did a double take because they expected him to be bigger than he was. The stalls were less hassle and saved him from any questioning looks.

He was almost done when a co-worker entered. It was Brandon.

"Hey man!" he greeted Adam.

"Hey," Adam said in response. He was glad Brandon observed 'proper' men's room etiquette and used the urinal farthest away. He tucked himself back in and flushed. He then went to the sink to wash his hands. Moments later he heard Brandon flush.

"I'll wait for you," Brandon told him as he stood by the door.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands?" Adam asked with a hint of disgust as he reached for a paper towel.

Brandon shrugged. "I washed them this morning."

Adam gave him a look. "Remind me to never share any food with you."

Brandon laughed. He relented having been caught. "You know, the soap container probably has way more germs than the urinals," he said as he washed his hands.

"Right…" Adam said unconvinced.

When they got to the cafeteria the usual group was already assembled. However, also joining them today was Zachary from Legal, Natalie from the Entertainment division, and Jose also from Legal.

"Hey guys!" Brandon said as he said down. "Have you guys met Adam?"

They shook their heads and he introduced them.

"So you're the guy who was talking to Mr. Bennington yesterday," Zachary noted. He was 34 years old and had light brown hair. Their conversation had taken place near his cube so he had been listening in.

"That was you?" Jose said innocently. Of course he had noticed Adam. He thought he was pretty cute.

Adam felt a little awkward, but was determined not to let it show. "Yeah," he said casually.

"Are you usually on talking terms with billionaires?" Katie said in jest. "I mean, how do you know each other, you don't mind me asking?"

Adam gave her a look. "So this is an optional interrogation?"

Katie's face reddened as everyone laughed. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Adam waved her off. "It's okay." He might as well tell them and get it out of the way. He could tell quite a few of them probably thought he was a trust fund kid or something. "I know him through my wife. Her family and his have been friendly for years. My father-in-law is Nolan Coyne."

There was a short stunned silence before Katie and Natalie repeated at the same time, "Coyne?"

Eric furrowed his brows. "I'm not following," he admitted.

"They're like, _really_ rich," John filled him in.

Brandon looked at Adam with new eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here dude?" More than a few people laughed. "I mean, if I was you I'd retire to a beach somewhere and watch my money grow from an iPhone app!"

Adam shook his head. "My wife and I actually wanted to use our degrees and follow our passions. Besides, I think I'm a little too young to sit on my ass all day. I doubt it would go over well with my father-in-law," he joked.

Brandon grinned. "Fair enough."

"You're married?" Jose inquired on a delay.

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Clearly you weren't here yesterday," Shelley deadpanned.

-oOo-

"I think they might hate me," Adam groaned. He and Fiona were lying on their carpeted living room floor. What began as light teasing had turned into a tickle fight, which lead to some kissing and eventually they snuggled on the floor. The night was still young and they were relaxing.

Fiona turned to him, but she wasn't sure what to say. When you had money, you were envied. Period. In her industry, people from all incomes regularly mixed. You had successful designers from impoverished backgrounds and many from wealthy ones. She wasn't an anomaly. When it came to entry level jobs in other fields, it was different. In his case, it was rare that a person of means worked in what was considered a menial position.

She placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Just continue being yourself. There's no way they could hate you."

He reached over lightly grazed her stomach with his fingers. "You think so?" he said uncertain.

She placed her hand over his. "I know so."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you."

She grinned. "I love you, too."

.

tbc

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Awesome!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

Thanks Anon! I'm really glad to hear that! :D

Thanks for the kind words Littlerock! It will happen very soon, actually.


	4. Day Four

"Out" – Part 4

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Lol at how many of you were grossed out by Brandon! I think that's not cool either :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi. (I'm not even Canadian!)

* * *

><p>4-<p>

The next day he went to grab food with Katie. As they waited in line to order burritos, she turned to him.

"Sorry for being such a jerk yesterday," she said. "It was just unexpected. I didn't mean to be immature about it."

Adam sighed. "No harm, no foul."

"Really?" she questioned. He nodded. "Good, because I really like you."

She paused and Adam gave her a look.

"No, not like that! I mean, I think you're cool," she winced.

Adam laughed. "I get what you're saying," he assured her.

Katie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Good! Because I was not hitting on you! You're married and I'm not that type of girl!"

When they returned to the break room, most of the crew was there. Brandon, John, Shelley, Eric, and Natalie greeted them.

Adam sat down and began eating. He was starving. A few minutes later Jose joined them and took an empty seat next to Adam.

"I was cheerleader," Natalie readily admitted.

They were talking about their experiences in high school.

"I can see that!" Brandon teased. She smiled graciously.

"I was student council all the way," Shelley told them. "I was president senior year!"

They all smiled.

"It fits!" Jose laughed. He looked at Adam. He was dying to know more about him but he didn't want to be obvious. Instead he turned to Eric. "What about you?"

Eric smiled and pushed up his glasses. "I spent four years immersed in comic books! It led me to where I am today, but I was total geek for them."

Adam laughed and nodded in agreement. "I hear you, man."

Jose raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I'm not buying it."

"You were a geek?" Natalie questioned. Adam was conventionally handsome and he had a nice build. He seemed like he would have been popular. Perhaps he was a late bloomer?

Adam looked up. "Well, yeah… sort of."

"Which one is it?" Katie asked amused.

"I've always been a comic book aficionado. And the first two years of high school I was definitely a geek—"

"You?" Jose shook his head. "You seem like you were homecoming king in high school."

Adam gave him a wry smile. "Actually I was."

The table broke out into a mixture of laughs and groans.

"No offense dude, but being homecoming king nullifies being a geek," Eric stated. He went dateless all through high school because he wasn't popular, whereas winning that title was _based_ on popularity!

"Yeah. I hate you a little right now dude. You were popular back in high school, you married a rich girl, and I saw the picture of her on your desk – she's hot!" Brandon decried.

Adam shrugged. He paused, debating whether or not to hold back about his past, but he decided he was going to stay true to who he was. "High school was a strange time for me. It was filled with highs and lows. The last year ended on a high, but the first two years I was trying to avoid getting the shit kicked out of me every day."

Jose furrowed his brows. "You were bullied?" It wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"Hey, you certainly got the last laugh," John said focusing on the positive. He couldn't feel that sorry for the guy knowing how things ended up for him.

"I don't get it. Why did they have it in for you?" Brandon asked confused. The vibe he got from Adam was that he was a guy's guy. He probably played sports in school. He was in good shape so obviously he worked out. He was a dude. Dudes are usually accepted in high school, not targets of bullies.

Adam's heart thumped wildly in his chest. No matter how many times he disclosed his status, he still felt nervous every time. He plastered on a grin and shrugged. "You get targeted when you're different. I'm transgendered."

He said it in a casual tone so it took a few seconds for it to sink in. As predicted they immediately stared at him, searching for any hint of femaleness, before pulling their eyes away upon realizing it was rude.

"Wait? So you're going to become a woman?" Brandon asked. His eyes were wide.

Despite himself, Adam chuckled and shook his head. "No. I'm not a male-to-female transgender." He had no desire to live as female ever again!

Brandon laughed. "Okay, I was freaking out a little there," he admitted. The dude had a smoking hot wife and was set for life. Why do anything that would mess up that situation?

Eric, Katie, Shelley, and John sent him pointed looks. Jose rolled his eyes. Brandon could be a real idiot sometimes.

"I'm a FTM. Female-to-male transgender," Adam explained.

Brandon swallowed hard. Why did he always end up putting his foot in his mouth? Maybe this was a joke or something? He glanced around. Everyone looked so serious. Too serious. He glanced at Adam again. It was obvious that the dude across from him was not born a girl!

"Very funny. You had me going there for a moment," he laughed. "Which one of you put the new guy up to this?"

"Wow," Katie said in disbelief. "Brandon, your stupidity astounds me." He displayed a complete inability to read the temperature of the room.

Adam had a tight smile. "I'm not joking, dude."

Brandon blinked. He had a millions of questions but he recognized it was probably best to shut up. In his head he replayed all his interactions with Adam. There was nothing that suggested he wasn't born a guy. He had seen him use the urinal for goodness sakes! Seconds later someone else took the heat of him.

"But you were voted homecoming king?" Natalie said slowly. Before this moment Adam had been added to her list of hot men she harmlessly fantasized about. She didn't know how to feel about this development.

He nodded. "Yes, I was."

"And they knew?" The question slipped out before she could stop herself. She looked away sheepishly.

He slightly chuckled. "Yes. I've been out since I was 15. I don't keep my past a deep dark secret."

When he heard the word 'out', Jose smiled. He understood what Adam was doing on a level no one else at the table did and admired his courage. It took three years before Jose addressed his sexuality at work. During that time he omitted references to partners or dates. He had been out in every other aspect of his life for years, except at work. It had been painful and stifling to stuff himself into a glass closet. Adam had been here for four days and he decided not to go that route.

"Clearly," Jose smirked. Adam smiled in response. "So, from being bullied to homecoming king. How did you manage that?" Jose asked moving the conversation along.

"I went to a few high schools, before transferring to one called Degrassi my sophomore year. Within months everyone found out and it sucked for a long while. Eventually things died down and by junior year it was old news. I was free to be myself. People got to know me and once they did they didn't really care. I joined the basketball team and was president of our GLBT club in the same year," Adam told him.

"Wow, that's pretty incredible," Katie commented.

"Yeah, talk about two things that don't usually mix," Jose quipped. At his high school the jocks were hostile towards anyone on the margins.

John fidgeted. He didn't want to rock the boat, but there was something he was itching for clarification on. "So… does like, everybody know? Your in-laws and all?" As he understood it, the Coynes were old money. It was hard for him to picture this news going over well.

"Yes, they all know," Adam nodded. "Even Mr. Bennington."

This broke the tension and caused much needed laughter.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are lovely :D<strong>

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

FTM Anon – Yeah, it's disturbing especially since public restrooms are always a mess *cringes* Thanks for the review!


	5. Day Four, II

"Out" – Part 5

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but I had to cut it somewhere! Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi. (I'm not even Canadian!)

* * *

><p>5-<p>

Katie felt guilty. The moment she got back to her desk she searched for him on Google. She typed in 'Adam Torres' and the surname 'Coyne'. To her surprise there were a lot of search results. So many blogs and publications had covered their engagement. There were a few sites dedicated to New York socialites and they closely covered Adam's relationship with Fiona Coyne. After clicking through a couple of pictures she felt a bit like a stalker and debated closing her browser.

She had been shocked when her new work buddy revealed that he had been born a girl. It was the last thing she would have ever expected. It also struck her as highly personal but now she understood why he had done it. One didn't have to look hard to discover this about him because he was married to a socialite. As a result his life wasn't private and his transgender status was brought up quite regularly when he was identified in photos. Disclosing his status to his co-workers may have been awkward, but being outed down the road would have been way more uncomfortable.

Katie was fine with it. Sure she had been sheltered growing up, but as she got older she learned it to make up her own mind about people. He hadn't been working here all that long, but Adam seemed like a goodhearted, genuine person. She hoped other people wouldn't let their biases blind them. She worried about Brandon. At times he could be a macho meathead.

"You Googled him?" Jose deadpanned.

Katie minimized her browser and abruptly looked up. "What?"

Jose grinned at her. He was leaning against her desk. "Wow, you're actually blushing," he noted.

She quickly rubbed her cheeks before catching herself. "You're evil."

He smirked. "Well, you're not alone. The guy has guts, I'll give him that." He came across a write up of the hate crime Adam suffered and afterward he felt pretty guilty for snooping. "Anyway, you can stop beating yourself up. Adam told us for a reason, you know? I don't think we have to walk on egg shells."

She looked at him and nodded. He stood up preparing to go. "Jose?"

"What was it like?" she asked curiously.

"What was what like?"

She paused. "After you came out here, what was it like for you?"

He let out a deep breath and scratched the back of head. "Well, I think most people knew so it wasn't a major shock or anything. Most people were accepting, which was great. But…" He stopped.

"But?" Katie pushed. She hoped he wouldn't be mad.

Jose met her eyes. "The whispers. That was a little difficult, but it's to be expected that people will gossip. I've come out many times. It's a continual process to live openly. Each time you don't know what to expect, but the alternative is hiding and lying. It doesn't feel good."

Katie nodded. She could never fully understand but she respected that they had the courage to stay true to who they were.

-oOo-

The rest of the day went by normally. He didn't notice any change in how people interacted with him. Adam wasn't surprised because he had just come out to a small group at lunch. It would be awhile before most people in the office knew. He got the sense that most people would raise an eyebrow or two and then get back to business. He didn't think that they would make an issue of it.

Around 4:30pm he received a missed call from Fiona. He was about to call her back with he got a text message.

_** Getting out early. Meet u at ur office after work – Fiona T. **_

Adam broadly smiled. Her messaged lifted him up and gave him something to look forward to. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. He turned back to his work computer and redoubled his efforts to get everything done.

Forty minutes later he was finished for the day. He hadn't heard from his wife, but he decided to head downstairs. He put on his black jacket and shut down his screen. He walked down his row of cubes, waving goodnight to his co-workers. At the end of row sat Katie. She looked up and waved awkwardly.

He chuckled. "Goodnight Katie."

She smiled at him. "See you tomorrow Adam."

He turned right and continued down the long path to the exit. The elevator was packed but he didn't see anyone he knew. When they got to a lobby he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. It had to be Fiona. He reached for it as he walked out.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Things are looking up! There will be Fadam in the next chapter!

**Reviews = Awesome :D**

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>**  
><strong>

Anonymous - Thanks for the kind words! Brandon definitely seemed a bit slow on the uptake, there! But yes, Adam's out and now we'll see what happens next! I appreciate the review :D

Brandon - I agree that Adam isn't under any obligation to come out and it's not my intention to portray it as such. However, I feel his disclosure makes sense in the context of this story. He is married to a socialite, so his life isn't completely private. As seen in this chapter, there are plenty of articles about him and Fiona posted online. Instead of having a co-worker stumble upon one and find out about his status that way, he's addressing it upfront. He's open about who he is and no, it's not a dark secret to him (he touches on that in the previous chapter).


	6. Day Four, III

"Out" – Part 6

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Fadam sweetness ahead!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi. (I'm not even Canadian! But I did have them move to NYC, haha!)

* * *

><p>6-<p>

"Hello husband o' mine," a sweet voice call to him.

Adam looked to his left and saw Fiona grinning at him. She had been leaning against the building. He quickly closed the distance between them and gently kissed her lips. "Hi," he said softly as he caressed her cheek.

Fiona laughed. "I guess you're happy to see me?" she teased.

He raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell?" he joked. He lightly kissed her nose before stepping away. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

She broke out into a huge grin and clapped her hands together excitedly. "I have tickets!"

He smiled at her amused. "Tickets for what?"

"A Broadway show!" she said in an exaggerated tone, clearly trying to get him to be as enthusiastic about it as she was.

Adam frowned. She rubbed his arm.

"Aww, give it a chance! It's that new show that everyone's talking about," she told him.

Adam snorted. "Never heard of it. Is it a musical?"

She slowly nodded.

"Fiona…" he protested. The last musical she had dragged him to had nearly bored him to tears. They decided to compromise on future shows.

"I have tickets for tonight. They just fell into my lap and the seats are really good!" she explained.

-oOo-

Brandon hurried out of the building. He was eager to go home and relax. He was going out with some buddies later in the evening. As soon as he passed through the doors he spotted a familiar face. His co-worker, Adam, was locked in conversation with a woman – a beautiful woman with long, brown wavy hair. He quickly made the connection that it was his wife, Fiona. He didn't think it was possible, but she was even lovelier in person.

He quickly debated whether or not to approach Adam. He felt terrible about lunch. He really should have kept his mouth shut. Instead he came off looking like a fool. From where he was standing he picked up the gist of their conversation. Adam's wife was trying to convince him to go somewhere but he was reluctant to.

Brandon smiled at Adam's expression. He obviously held affection for his wife but he wasn't wild about what she was proposing. Brandon had been in that situation before. He decided to rescue him.

"Hey Adam," he said in a bright tone.

Adam and Fiona halted their conversation turned towards him.

"Hi Brandon," Adam said surprised. After lunch, he was the last person he expected to approach him.

Fiona smiled broadly. "Adam, is this one of your coworkers?"

He nodded. "Yeah, this is Brandon Ashfield."

She reached out to shake his coworker's hand. "Hello Brandon. I'm his wife, Fiona Coyne Torres."

Her tone made Brandon smile. She sounded so genuinely happy and proud to say those words. They definitely had to be newlyweds. "Nice to meet you," he said politely.

"Likewise," she nodded. "So, do you and Adam work in the same department?"

Brandon shook his head. "No. I'm a technical writer."

"We've had a few lunches since I started," Adam added. Brandon nodded.

She gave her husband a mischievous look before turning to his co-worker. "So Brandon, let me ask you a hypothetical question about tickets for a show…"

-oOo-

Adam smiled at his wife. He and Fiona were lying in bed. They had just gotten home twenty minutes ago and immediately headed to their room. Since moving in together, this was one of his favorite ways to spend time. Their king sized bed wasn't reserved just for amorous liaisons. After a long day he would hold her close and they would discuss all that came to them. Other times they said nothing at all, and just enjoyed being in one another's arms.

Despite Brandon's valiant effort to save him, Adam and Fiona ended up going to the show. He was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't so bad after all and the look of joy on Fiona's face was worth it. Afterwards they had Greek food for dinner and headed back to the townhouse. Fiona was telling him about an upcoming show at work, however the last five minutes or so passed in companionable silence.

Adam slowly ran his hand up and down her arm. Fiona sighed contently. She was still amazed that they were married. Every day when she woke up, and remembered that Adam was now her husband she felt happier than words could describe. She loved him with all her heart and was elated that they were finally living the life they fought so hard for.

"I came out to my co-workers," Adam said softly.

Fiona turned him with a smile. "You did?" She wondered why he didn't say anything sooner.

Adam nodded and looked at her with a small smile. "I told some people I eat lunch with."

"How did they react?" she pressed.

He shrugged. "They were… quiet at first. They asked some questions but they seemed accepting."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm proud of you," she told him. Adam was open about who he was, but she knew there was risk involved whenever he informed someone about his status. It took courage to forge ahead. She was happy and relieved that it went well.

"Thanks, princess." He stared lovingly into her eyes for a moment before continuing. "There was this one guy though. He didn't believe me!"

Fiona softly laughed. "Well, it's not like you can tell by looking at you," she reminded him. "You haven't looked androgynous in years."

He cupped her cheek. "I know. He was just… He thought I was joking and it was awkward."

Fiona smirked. "He sounds like a tool!"

Adam chuckled. "I thought so too! But, I don't know. It's too early to tell how people are."

She nodded. "True. You think he'll redeem himself?" she said lightly.

Adam shrugged. "You tell me. You met the guy." She threw him a quizzical expression. "It's the guy we ran into downstairs. Brandon."

"Really? He seemed like a nice guy," she said surprised.

He shrugged again. "Yeah. I think he may be a sufferer of foot-in-mouth syndrome," he joked.

Fiona snuggled closer to him. "I love that you let all this crap roll of your back." She knew the slights added up, but as he grew older Adam got much better at shaking it off. He wasn't as quick to anger or easily thrown off.

"None of it matters," he said confidently and placed a kiss on her forehead. Fiona giggled and looked up at him.

"You missed," she teased.

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time on the lips.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww! They're still in their newlywed bliss :) Hmm… Brandon was surprising, no?

**Reviews are lovely :D**


	7. Day Five

"Out" – Part 7

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! FYI, this is the penultimate chapter of this story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi! (Though that would be awesome...)

* * *

><p>7-<p>

The morning progressed quickly and Adam found himself in need of food. He grabbed his jacket and headed down the row. He wasn't sure where he was going yet. He figured he would decide once he got outside.

"Hey Adam," Katie said to him. He paused. "I was about grab lunch too. Mind if I tag along?"

Adam blinked surprised. He wasn't sure how lunch would go, but he was delighted that Katie seemed no different than she did yesterday. "Sure," he told her. As they walked to the elevator he asked, "Anywhere in particular?"

She shook her head. "I'm easy. All I want is something quick."

Adam thought about it. "How about that sandwich place around the corner?" he suggested.

Her face lit up. "I'm sold!"

While they were waiting on line Katie got quiet. Adam could tell she wanted to say something, but didn't press the matter.

Katie fidgeted. "I looked you up on Google the other day," she finally confessed. She grimaced at her words and hoped he wouldn't be mad.

Adam looked at her amused. He was expecting this, every since he mentioned who his father-in-law was. "See anything interesting?" he teased.

She looked at him surprised. "You're not mad? I mean, I know it's kind of rude…"

Adam heartily laughed. "My wife is a socialite. If I was upset every time someone snapped a picture or wrote an article about us, I would walk around angry 24/7."

Katie smiled. After a moment she spoke. "Yesterday I was really surprised by what you said. I had no idea and I was puzzled as to why you even brought it up… But now I understand."

"I'm not hiding who I am. Even if I tried, it would eventually come out at some point," he told her. A simple web search for Fiona's name yielded countless articles that identified him as her transgendered boyfriend or husband.

She quickly nodded. "Yeah, I know." She watched as he placed an order for a roast beef sandwich. She followed suit and ordered a turkey sandwich.

They walked over to the side and waited for their food.

"You're wife is very pretty," Katie told him.

Adam smiled broadly. "Thanks."

"So, you guys got married in the South of France?" she asked, steering the conversation towards lighter fare. She had read about it online. "Why there?" She supposed rich folks could get married anywhere, but she was curious if there was some significance behind it.

Adam nodded. "Yes. We decided to do a destination wedding. We flew in our nearest and dearest for a long weekend. The wedding party stayed for the full week," he revealed.

"Wow! That's amazing," she commented.

He grinned. "In the first year Fiona and I dated, I stayed with her family during the summer. At the end all of us went on a trip to Europe. The first stop was Italy and it was incredible. Next we went to the South of France. I loved it! Fiona and I had a wonderful time. On the last day her dad commissioned a professional photographer to take family photos. There was this one shot with the four of them – she was in the frame with her parents and brother. Then her dad motioned for me to join them. For years the first photo was displayed on the mantle at their home. The day after we got engaged, her dad replaced it with the version I was in." Adam paused. "France holds good memories. It reminds me of the first time I really felt like part of her family, so we both agreed there was no place better for us to formally become joined."

Katie was moved by his words. "That's just… I'm happy for you guys."

Adam smiled.

-oOo-

As he and Katie walked over to their usual table, Adam felt a little apprehensive. Katie was accepting and Brandon also seemed to be yesterday evening, but he wasn't sure how he would be received by the others. Already seated were John, Shelley, Natalie, Eric, and Jose. They all looked up.

"Hey guys," Katie said brightly. She took an empty seat next to Eric.

"Hey," Adam greeted everyone. He found an open seat across from her. On his right was Jose.

"What did you guys get?" Jose asked them.

Adam and Katie smiled.

"I got my usual turkey," she revealed.

"Ooh, very fancy!" Eric joked.

"And I got roast beef," Adam stated.

"Tell me you got mustard on it! Roast beef and mayonnaise don't go together," Brandon commented as he placed his lunch on the table. He took a seat next to Adam.

"Of course. Why would you ever doubt it?" Adam quipped.

They laughed.

"So, did your wife drag you to that show?" Brandon asked as he opened his container of food. He had brought back sushi.

Adam sighed. "You know, it wasn't that bad." Brandon gave him a look. "She really liked it and we went out for dinner later. All in all, it was a pretty good night."

"You had a date night?" Jose surmised.

Adam laughed. "Yeah, an impromptu one," he affirmed.

"I met his wife yesterday, when I was leaving work," Brandon told the group.

"Oh really? What's she like?" Shelley asked curiously.

Brandon looked at Adam. "Pictures don't do her justice," he smiled. "She's really great and the two of them managed to warm my cold, cynical heart," he deadpanned.

"Wow, you got Brandon to admit he has a heart!" Eric joked. He and Shelley high-fived as everyone laughed.

Natalie looked at Adam. She still couldn't believe he was married to a Coyne. She vaguely remembered last year there was a bit of talk about an unusual marriage but she hadn't put two and two together until he revealed his transgendered status. It was weird knowing her co-worker was the subject of gossip rags. He seemed like an ordinary guy. He was kind and pleasant to be around. She felt bad that his business was out there and commented on.

He glanced at her and she looked away guiltily. Thanks to the internet, she now knew way more about him then she should! As a result, she wasn't sure how to act around him.

Adam sighed. He could tell Natalie seemed a little uncomfortable. '_You can't win over everyone_,' he reminded himself.

"So, Adam, what kind of show was it?" Katie asked.

"It was a musical about factory workers set in to 1920s," he responded. He took a bite of his sandwich.

"And are you a fan of musicals?" John grinned.

Adam shook his head. "Not particularly," he said dryly.

John laughed. "My wife has dragged me to see _Mama Mia _five times! I feel your pain!"

Shelley rolled her eyes. "Like you guys don't have any interests that bore women to tears," she retorted. Katie and Natalie nodded in solidarity.

"Is this turning into some men versus women thing?" Eric asked. He knew he had a ton of interests that his girlfriend could care less about. He was a huge fan of comic books and video games, whereas she preferred reading classic literature and painting.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Apparently so, which is quite ironic," he deadpanned.

The table was quiet for a moment before they all burst into laughter.

Brandon and John shared a look conveying, '_Did he really just say that?_' Any lingering tension at the table faded away.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Next chapter is the last! It's short, but resolves this story nicely!

**Reviews are cool :D**

* * *

><p>Thanks for the review AAe! I'm glad that line made you laugh! Personally I love musicals! The three I've seen are RENT (twice!), Memphis, and the Phantom of the Opera. All were very good but RENT holds a special place in my heart! I know almost all the lyrics to the soundtrack :D (I drove my roommates crazy with singing it all the time back in college, lol) I couldn't pick a favorite song from it if I tried!<strong><br>**


	8. Day Five, II

"Out" – Part 8

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi…

* * *

><p>8-<p>

"So did your wife know… before you guys starting dating?" John asked curiously. He and Adam were walking back to their desks.

Adam nodded. "We were friends first. She knew I was transgendered, as did everyone else at school."

John blinked. "Right, you said that yesterday," he said. Adam's openness surprised him. He felt like a jerk for asking so many prying questions, but Adam assured him it was okay. He told him, anything he didn't want to answer he wouldn't!

In Adam's experience fear, hatred, and ignorance were interlinked. When you dispelled ignorance with knowledge and the other two weren't allowed to fester. Anyone determined to hold on to prejudice would be undeterred, but you could reach those who were uncomfortable because they just didn't know any better. While it could get tiring, educating others about what it meant to be transgender was important to Adam. He wanted those who came after him to have an easier time than he did.

"She's an incredible woman. She loves me for who I am and everything else doesn't matter. When we began dating people were vocal about their opinions, but she told me that she never second guessed being with me," Adam revealed.

John genuinely smiled. "Sounds like you got a keeper!"

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, I think so. That's why I decided to put a ring on it," he quipped.

John laughed. They parted ways when Adam reached his cube.

When Adam sat down in his chair, his eyes fell upon the one personal item he had on his starkly bare desk. It was a picture of him and Fiona on their wedding day. It was a candid shot, taken right before they cut the cake. They were both dressed in white. She was wearing a gorgeous Vera Wang wedding dress, and he had on a white tuxedo. The frame was a close up of the two. They were very close – their faces were just inches apart – and they were staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

Looking at that picture always filled him with happiness. He longed for the day to be over so he could be with his wife.

-oOo-

Fiona smiled broadly as she heard Adam close the front door. It was Friday and he had survived his first week on the job. Though she missed the free time they had when they were willfully unemployed following graduation and their wedding, she was thrilled that they were already settling into a good morning/evening routine. They spent plenty of quality time together and maintained communication throughout the day. She was proud that they managed to easily slide into working adults mode.

"Honey, I'm home!" Adam called out in jest. When Fiona walked into the foyer he instantly grinned. He wasted little time closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. After a minute he pulled back and caressed her cheek.

"It's good to see you too!" Fiona softly laughed.

"I'm so damn lucky. You're everything to me," he softly told her as he looked into her eyes.

"Hmm, that's a lot of cheese," she teased him.

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Doesn't make it any less true. I love you so much."

Fiona softened as his words. "I love you too."

Adam reached for her hand. "Those words never get old."

She giggled. "Never!" Fiona agreed. She then flashed him a wicked grin. "Care to show me how much you love me?"

Adam let out a laugh. "Absolutely." He stepped closer and scooped her up in his arms.

"You're carrying me?" she asked amused.

Neither one could stop laughing, so Adam nodded in response and proceeded to carry her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Once inside, he carefully placed her on the bed and then crawled on top of her. Fiona grabbed his collar and pulled him down towards her. He hungrily captured her lips. She eagerly kissed back and it wasn't long before they were a tangled mess of limbs, as their passion intensified. Clothes were discarded as they continued their quest to get closer.

As they reached towards ecstasy, here and now was all that mattered. They were exactly where they were meant to be.

.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><span>AN: And that concludes my first multi-chapter _far_ future fic!

Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate all the hits, alerts, faves, and reviews! As previously mentioned, there will be more stories in the timeline series!

As for other fics… I've been debating which to post next and made some decisions!

I recently finished my Fadam engagement story and will post it soon-ish. Recently I was re-reading "Radiate", and I think it would be fun to fill in some more of the gaps during their high school years. So I'm going to post "Love In The City". It's a collection of one-shots that takes place during the summer between Adam's sophomore and junior years at Degrassi! Also today, I am updating the non-timeline fic, "The One"!

This is very off-topic but... I love holiday weekends! My boss let us leave early which is always awesome! *doing a happy dance*

-Cheers!


End file.
